


Golden Hour

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Marking, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Painting, Romance, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blue Hour. Helen Druitt finishes her painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hour

Helen pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and ignored when they collapsed again. Her left shoulder was bare, but she didn't bother to hitch it back up. She was staring at the image on which she had spent the last two weeks. Charlotte was draped across the couch, her knees bent and feet crossed at the ankles. The red silk sheet was tangled behind her, obscuring the shape of the couch until it seemed as if she was recumbent on a flying carpet. Today she would finish work on the facial features and then...

Well. Then she wouldn't need a model anymore.

The thought was pushed aside by the ringing of her doorbell. She smiled as she crossed to the front door, recognizing the shape of Charlotte through the curtain. Punctual as always. She opened the door and Charlotte immediately shifted her weight to one side, bending her knee to block part of the porch. Helen laughed.

"I've banished Henry upstairs this time. He's gotten out quite too frequently lately."

"Oh, good. Well, here I am..."

"Yes. There you are." Helen couldn't help running her eyes down the younger woman's body before she remembered herself. "Right. Of course... come inside."

Charlotte smiled. "Wasting daylight, and all." She put down her purse and led the way into the living room, letting Helen trail behind. "I can't believe this is our last sitting. It's kind of bittersweet."

"I concur. I thought--" Her words dried up as Charlotte unabashedly began undressing. She had grown comfortable enough over the past few sittings that she'd eaten dinner while still in her underwear. Helen had tried not to be distracted, tried to be professional, but it was taking everything she had. She cleared her throat and stepped past Charlotte to her easel. "I thought that since you'd been such a wonderful model, I would give you a bit of a bonus in your check. I was thinking two hundred dollars."

Charlotte paused with her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans. "Two hundred... extra? No, that's far too extravagant. I mean, you've been paying me per session, and feeding me. That's enough of a bonus. Trust me."

"If you're certain. I just wanted to show you how much I've appreciated your work for me."

"What work?" Charlotte folded her jeans over her arm and placed them on the chair. "I've come over here, sat on your couch for an hour, and then I had dinner with a lovely companion."

Helen focused on the painting. "But I've taken advantage of you."

Charlotte laughed. "How, exactly?" She stepped out of her panties.

"I'm finished painting your body. All that remains is to paint your face."

Charlotte hesitated and then slapped her hands against her thighs. "Oh." She laughed and pushed her hand into her hair to scratch the back of her head. "Well. I guess that's partially my fault. It's not like you told me to get undressed."

"I could have finished your part of the painting on Monday. And yet I've brought you back time and again."

Charlotte's smile faded. "Well... then I'm in the wrong. I've been accepting payment for a job you didn't need me for. I can repay--"

"You'll do no such thing."

"Then maybe we can just call it even?"

Helen shook her head and fiddled with the hairs of her brush. "Hardly even. Charlotte, I've developed very strong feelings for you, and that has caused me to be unforgivably unprofessional."

"Feelings?" Charlotte laughed. "Thank God. After that first session, when you didn't say anything again, I thought I'd crossed a line. I was afraid I'd offended you so I backed off. I didn't want to offend you."

"No. Not offended. Frightened. I've never been romantically attracted to a living woman before. I've had fantasies, of course."

Charlotte stepped closer, and Helen was suddenly aware the other woman was still naked. "Fantasies? Anyone in particular?"

Helen didn't know what made her answer. "Amelia Earhart. Jacqueline Kennedy. Marilyn, of course..."

"Ah. All the majors." She gently took the brush from Helen's hands and turned to place it on the easel. As she did, she looked at the painting. "You idealized me."

"I only painted what I saw."

Charlotte looked at her again. "Exactly." She rocked forward on the ball of her foot, leaning her weight on it as she pecked Helen's lips. She rolled back onto her heel and the space of propriety between them was back. It was over so quickly that Helen didn't have time to be shocked by it. Charlotte smiled. 

"Was it what you dreamed, Helen?"

"No. My dreams are... frightening and fractured." Helen met Charlotte's gaze. "That kiss was probably the loveliest thing I've had in my life in... a very long time."

Charlotte brushed Helen's hair back away from her face. "Then I'm glad it came from me." They let the aftermath of the kiss hang in the air for a moment, and then Charlotte spoke again. "I have an idea. If you won't take the money back, I know how we can make things even."

"I'm all ears."

"I want to see you naked."

The words came out of Charlotte in a rush, and hit Helen like a physical force. Her heart was beating hard, and she ducked away from the hands Charlotte still had on either side of her head. She was blushing, and everywhere she turned she was confronted by Charlotte's nudity, either real or painted. 

"I'm sorry. But after what that first night when I said I would sit for free if you were naked while you were painting... and then you never brought it up, I thought it was best left... alone. Shit."

"Charlotte." Helen had missed most of the babbling, trying to get her own thoughts under control. Charlotte looked at her, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted in an apologetic expression. Helen wet her lips and took Charlotte's wrists in a gentle grip. She guided them down until they were over her breasts, and Charlotte instinctively flattened her hands against the curves. Helen whispered, "Do you want to see me naked?"

"Yes."

"Then... take off my clothes."

Charlotte sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and squeezed Helen's breasts once before they moved. Helen tried not to move, but realized that would make her appear stiff and rigid. Her heart was pounding so hard she knew Charlotte would have felt it even through her sweater. Their eyes were locked as Charlotte hooked her fingers in the hem of Helen's sweater, and Helen lifted both arms over her head as the sweater was lifted. It came free, and Helen's hair collapsed on her shoulders. 

She started to cross her arms over her chest, but Charlotte gently pushed them away. Her bra, strapless with front-closed hook, was quickly removed. Helen noticed Charlotte was holding her breath as she pulled it away, and she paid attention to the way her throat flushed red as she circled one nipple with the pad of her thumb.

"I wish I could paint you right now." Helen didn't know she'd thought the words until they were spoken, and Charlotte quickly shook her head.

"Unh-unh. I'm off the clock."

"Very well," Helen whispered. She leaned in and impulsively kissed Charlotte's eyebrows. Charlotte dropped to one knee and ran her hands over the curve of Helen's hips. She peeled down the leggings, pausing to reach up and snag her underwear and drag them down as well. Helen put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder for balance as she stepped out of the pants and then, awkwardly nude in her own living room, she pinched a strand of Charlotte's hair between her fingers and twisted it. 

Charlotte leaned in and kissed the inside of Helen's knee, then parted her lips and used the tip of her tongue to draw a wide, sweeping half-circle on the skin. She moved up, to Helen's mid-thigh, and made two lines joined by a central bar. On Helen's hip, just west of her pubic hair, she licked a sideways pyramid with another crossbar. It was at that point Helen realized what she was doing and closed her eyes, holding her breath as each letter was drawn.

R, on the curve of her belly.

L went on her ribs.

O circled Helen's nipple, and was drawn with quite a bit of sweeping and suckling before moving on to

T, on Helen's collar, and Charlotte opened her mouth wider to suck the spot where Helen's neck met her shoulder. The second

T was licked on Helen's neck, the letters now larger and sloppier than they had been at the beginning as Charlotte's tongue drew the top bar of the T up and down Helen's throat and then all the way to her ear. She nibbled the lobe, her arms around Helen's waist, Helen's breasts intimately crushing Charlotte's. Helen put her hands on Charlotte's hip and kissed her shoulder.

"I believe you've run out of room, Charlotte."

"No." She pulled back and dropped to her knees again, flattening her palm on Helen's stomach to push her back against the fireplace. Helen, momentarily confused, pressed her hand to the stone as Charlotte leaned forward. She pushed her chin between Helen's thighs and looked up as she extended her tongue. 

Helen cried out as Charlotte drew a semi-circle around Helen's labia, then brushed her tongue along the center to draw the center bar of the letter 

E, completing her signature on Helen's body. 

Her tease complete, Charlotte moved her hand up Helen's thigh. Helen was now standing in an awkwardly bow-legged position, so she lowered herself and planted her feet as far apart as she could manage. Charlotte, on her knees, leaned forward and flattened one hand on the carpet as she brought the other up. She wet her fingers and then pressed them to Helen's sex. Helen lifted her chin, her lower lip trembling as Charlotte's mouth descended on her again, spreading her wide with her tongue as her wet finger moved up to coax Helen's clit to erection.

Helen moved a hand to her breast, cupping it and teasing her nipple in time with the movement of Charlotte's tongue. Her skin was still wet from Charlotte's game, the name drying on her flesh in a way that made it feel permanent. When one finger slipped in alongside her tongue, Helen was lost. She clutched her breast, arched her back, and lifted her hips off the hearth. Charlotte pressed her mouth against Helen's sex, her tongue extending as far as she could force it, and Helen fought her orgasm as a way of prolonging the pleasure. 

The house seemed as still as the grave in the aftermath of her orgasm, and Helen felt shaky. She felt like sobbing, although she had no clue why. She put a trembling hand on Charlotte's shoulder as Charlotte kissed the inside of her thighs and her pubic hair, dewy with sweat, and then dragged her tongue up the center line of Helen's body. She sucked Helen's navel - who knew that could be erotic? But it had Helen trembling and eager for a second round - and then kissed between her breasts. 

Helen released a trembling sigh as she pulled Charlotte to her, kissing her and tasting her own juices. Charlotte thrust her tongue into Helen's mouth, and Helen moaned as she sucked it, pulling her knees together as Charlotte straddled her. She pulled back from the kiss, their noses bumping, both of them staring with wide eyes as Charlotte took Helen's hand.

"Do you know what I want?" Charlotte whispered.

"Show me," Helen sighed.

Charlotte brought Helen's hand up to her face. She held eye contact as she took Helen's forefinger into her mouth and sucked it slowly. She circled the tip with her tongue, wetting it until Helen was sure the skin would prune, and then she moved to the long, slender middle finger. She repeated the move, licking, sucking, staring, and then pulled back to kiss Helen's palm.

"Such a talented hand. Such amazing creative power..." She raised her eyes to Helen's. Helen understood now, and used the nail of her pinkie to draw a line down the center of Charlotte's body. Charlotte's back arched, and Helen pressed her pinkie into her navel while keeping her wet fingers extended.

"This?" Helen whispered.

Charlotte smiled and her eyes rolled back in her head. "Yes..."

"Here?"

"Mm-hmm."

Helen used both fingers to stroke Charlotte's sex. Slowly. Slowly, she pressed the tip of her middle finger inside. She was so wet that Helen doubted the oral preparation had been necessary, but she wasn't going to question it. In, just a bit, and then out again. In again, this time followed by her index finger. Charlotte said, "Ah," and Helen pressed the heel of her hand against her mound. She pushed herself up with her free hand, rising so that their faces were almost lined up.

"Charlotte. Kiss m--"

Charlotte smothered the order, and Helen moaned as Charlotte began to move against her hand. Helen dropped her head, and Charlotte leaned back. Helen licked Charlotte's skin, the skin she had spent ten full hours staring at and trying not to crave. She closed her lips around a nipple and sucked, drawing a whimper of approval from Charlotte. Helen moved her free hand to the small of Charlotte's back. The hearth was hurting her ass, so she attempted to change position as smoothly as possible. She lifted her body and Charlotte clung to her, holding on as Helen lowered her to the floor. Charlotte hooked her feet together in the small of Helen's back and stared up as she relaxed against the carpet.

Instinct took over. Helen pressed her toes into the carpet, bent her knees, and began to thrust. Charlotte laced her fingers together on the back of Helen's neck and held on. Helen crossed her fingers inside of Charlotte's sex, rubbing the heel of her hand against her pubic hair, and Charlotte's movements became erratic.

"Oh, God... Helen..."

Helen kissed her, not realizing until Charlotte pushed her hand away that she had come. "Stop... stop, stop, it's... killing me."

"Sorry."

"Good killing," Charlotte gasped. Her lower body jerked and she clapped a hand over her sex as Helen rolled to one side. Charlotte was half-laughing, half-sobbing, and Helen kissed her neck and waited until she had caught her breath.

"I'm sorry. Did I do it wrong?"

"God. No. You did it perfectly." She looked at Helen's hand, wet with her juices. "The positions weren't quite right, but otherwise it was even better than I imagined."

Helen swallowed the lump in her throat. "You've imagined?"

"What else is there to do when I'm lying there, naked, with a beautiful woman staring intently at me? I'm just surprised I never had to run to your bathroom to take care of the itch."

Helen blushed. "Well. You could have stayed on the couch."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I would hate to have had to reposition you."

Charlotte laughed and ran her hand over the curve of Helen's breast. She looked past Helen, out the garden door, and her smile faded. "Oh, no. We're losing the light."

"Pity. Well, I shan't be paying you for this session."

"Probably be weird if you did."

Helen grinned and bent down to kiss Charlotte's nipple. "Would you still like to stay for dinner?"

"Can we get dressed?"

"God no."

Charlotte laughed. "Then yes, of course."

Helen got to her feet and helped Charlotte up. Charlotte went to the bathroom to get some wet towels so they could freshen up before they sat down to eat, and Helen took the opportunity to stare at her without shame or self-recrimination. She bit her lip and went back to the painting to look at the spot where Charlotte's face was supposed to go. She was still picturing it when Charlotte returned from the bathroom and handed her a wet washcloth. Charlotte stepped behind Helen and put her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Helen's shoulder as she pressed against her back.

"It really is amazing."

Helen stroked Charlotte's arms. "Mm. I was thinking perhaps it could be the first in a series."

"Ah. So you've decided to move on from landscapes?"

"For the time being." Helen turned in Charlotte's arms and smiled down at her. "After all, an artist must follow the muse." She stroked Charlotte's cheek and bent down to kiss her again.

The sunlight was all but gone, the golden hour having surrendered irretrievably to the rotation of the planet. Helen wasn't concerned.

There were plenty of golden hours left. Tomorrow's and tomorrow's, and as long as Charlotte agreed to be her muse, there were thousands of golden hours waiting for them in the future.

And if she was distracted during them... there would always be another one waiting the next day.


End file.
